


Headcanon #3 - College

by angelffxmaniac



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac





	Headcanon #3 - College

They visit each other often. At first, it’s only once or twice a month, but by the end of their freshman year, they are visiting every weekend.

Quinn drives to New York.

Rachel takes the train to New Haven (but only because Quinn made her swear on Barbra that she wouldn’t drive again, after she almost got into an accident - it wasn’t her fault, really, that the “no u-turn” sign wasn’t visible, now, was it?)

Rachel practically knows Yale better than the students residing on campus do. Quinn has shown her everything - that tree that is perfect for reading, and that spot in the library that has enough sunlight in the spring and enough warmth in the winter for Quinn to focus on her lines, and that park that Quinn often walks to, when she wants to think or relax.

Quinn has yet to learn everything about New York, but Rachel is persistent, and so the blonde ends up knowing more about the city than she knows about New Haven.

They have a musical night - per Rachel’s request - and one scary movie night - per Quinn’s request - every month and both girls are happy, because … well, no one really knows this, but Quinn has a fascination for musicals and Rachel harbors a secret love for zombie themed movies.

(She often finds herself wondering what would happen should a zombie apocalypse ever occur, and the fact that she sees Quinn fighting next to her makes her feel slightly more secure)

Quinn is there on Rachel’s first show in NYADA and Rachel wouldn’t miss Quinn’s first show for the world.

They say “I love you” in the most weird way possible.

It happens on a Sunday noon, right before Rachel leaves Quinn’s room, and they’re hugging, when the brunette says softly “I love you” and she wanted to add “as a friend”, but the tightening in her stomach and the way her heart flutters as soon as the words leave her mouth, convince her that her feelings are anything _but_  friendly, and when Quinn hugs her even tighter and whispers I love you too, a second later, she just doesn’t feel so guilty for the fact that she ends up spending two more days in Yale.

Her girlfriend is worth it, isn’t she?


End file.
